Allí Donde Reina La Nada
by Lallen
Summary: Cuando Hades toma el control de su cuerpo, Shun se encuentra en un lugar extraño... y se topa con alguien que vivió lo mismo años atrás. ¿Qué hace Hades con las almas de sus cuerpos?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Este one—shot fue inspirado por la increíblemente bella canción de **Björk** " **Al Is Full Of Love** ". También por la openning de Ghost In The Shell" **Inner Universe** " de **Origa,** y la mística **"Sentence"** de **ERA.**

Como cada quien tiene su propia versión de lo que sucedía en el inconsciente de Shun cuando estaba poseído, decidí escribir mi propia versión, con varias referencias a Lost Canvas. La historia de Hades y su forma de reencarnar siempre me han conmovido especialmente.

Mi versión resultó bastante espiritual, aunque no tiene base en nada más que en la música que mencioné antes y en mi imaginación. Básicamente quise responder a mi propia pregunta: _¿En dónde esconde Hades el alma de sus cuerpos?_

 **Allí donde reina la nada.**

* * *

No puede oír nada. Su piel no resiente ni frío, ni calor. Su nariz no percibe ni el más mínimo atisbo de un olor cualquiera. Ni siquiera siente el aire. Abre los ojos, confundido, y preguntándose cómo llegó aquí.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—murmura.

Camina unos cuantos pasos, observando a su alrededor, en una mezcla de confusión y de miedo, pues el mundo parece haberse borrado bajo sus pies. No puede distinguir el suelo del cielo, pues todo tiene la misma tonalidad y parece extenderse hasta el infinito. Todo su alrededor es del color de las tinieblas, con un poco de neblina.

Voltea un par de veces a los lados, buscando algún reconfortante indicio de que está en algún lugar terrenal, algún lugar tangible. Pero no hay nada a su alrededor, excepto esa oscuridad tan profunda. De sólo mirar fijamente algún punto a su alrededor, siente como si lo devorara.

El joven, que apenas unas horas atrás aún portaba la armadura de Andrómeda, comienza a repasar mentalmente sus recuerdos. Tarda un poco en asimilar sus propios pensamientos, como si estuviera en shock, pero poco a poco se vuelven más claros.

Recuerda haberle pedido a su hermano que lo matara. Recuerda gritos, sus propias lágrimas, los gritos de su hermano... y luego la nada.

—Ikki…— el remordimiento comienza a esparcirse por todo su ser. No está seguro de si su hermano logró cumplir con su última voluntad, pues antes de sentir su terrible cosmos abatiéndose contra él, ha perdido la conciencia.

Y despertado aquí.

Aunque su alrededor es oscuro y no hay ninguna fuente de luz, el caballero puede distinguirse perfectamente. Observa sus manos, que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo están iluminadas. Se da cuenta de que es el único punto de color en esa inmensidad negra.

— ¿Es esto… es esto la muerte?— pregunta, aunque no obtiene respuesta de ningún tipo.

Shun de Andrómeda suspira, y vuelve a observar a los lados, asustado: El inquietante sentimiento de que este será su nuevo hogar se apodera de su ser. Trae puesta la ropa que llevaba antes de partir al inframundo, pero no ve ni rastro de su armadura.

—…Andrómeda…— murmura, como deseando que la armadura apareciera ante él. Pero no sucede nada. Ni su armadura, ni sus cadenas que tanto lo protegieron antes se manifiestan.

Está solo.

Solo en la nada.

En su cuello, el medallón que todo comenzó le pesa mucho más de lo que debería. Extrañado, levanta el collar y lo observa. No es el medallón de su madre. Es el medallón que llevó a Hades hacia él. El único recuerdo que conservaba de su madre es una mentira.

Comienza a sentir lágrimas subirle a los ojos, pero ni siquiera siente ánimos para quitarse el collar. Cabizbajo y sin saber qué hacer, comienza a caminar lentamente, en línea recta, preguntándose si Ikki realmente lo ha matado, y preguntándose si alguna vez hubo posibilidad de un destino diferente.

De no haber muerto su madre cuando él era tan chico…

De no haber sido separado de su hermano…

No. Niega con la cabeza; Su destino siempre fue sacrificarse por la humanidad. Si Ikki lo ha eliminado ahora… si él muere, el mundo estará salvado. Hades no tendrá ningún cuerpo y será solo un alma, más fácil de destruir por Athena. Shun sonríe: su muerte solo será un daño colateral:

¿Qué importa su vida, a comparación de la de millones de personas inocentes?

Mientras continua caminando hacia la nada, no deja de pensar en todos los que serán salvados. Cuantas familias, cuántos hijos con sus padres, cuantas buenas personas. Porque Shun está convencido, igual que sus hermanos, que este mundo merece ser salvado.

Porque es un mundo que está lleno de amor.

Cierra los ojos, sintiéndose menos asustado mientras camina. Mientras observa las tinieblas a su alrededor, trata de adivinar dónde está. ¿Es su propia mente? Tal vez es el purgatorio, tal vez está ahí esperando la muerte.

O tal vez Ikki ya lo ha matado. La perspectiva de que esto sea a lo que se parece la muerte resulta horriblemente posible.

¿Acaso esto es todo? ¿Deambular por la oscuridad por la eternidad?

—Terminaré volviéndome loco…— murmura. Se detiene por unos instantes, intentando que ese pensamiento no se apropie de su cabeza, y es entonces cuando cree escuchar algo. Abre los ojos un poco más, y se mantiene inmóvil por unos segundos.

El débil sonido regresa, y ahora está seguro de haber escuchado algo.

Desde que está allí, aparte de su respiración y su voz, no ha escuchado nada. La oscuridad es tan silenciosa que ese murmullo que le parece oír lo hace sobresaltarse. Vuelve a escucharlo, y entusiasmado echa a correr hacia él.

Correr en ese lugar es tan extraño… no siente cansancio. Recuerda que al llegar a Giudecca con Seiya, sus piernas ya le dolían terriblemente. Recordaba además una herida en un brazo, y el dolor de muchos golpes por todo su cuerpo.

…y ahora, nada le duele. No se siente cansado. Se da cuenta de que puede correr así por horas, sin necesidad de detenerse. El sonido está cada vez más cerca.

Luego de correr, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, de pronto se topa con una escena extraña. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a otra imagen que no sea la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es… esto…?

Frente a él, hay una pintura. Suspendida de una forma muy extraña; Como si se hubiese pintado en la nada.

Shun observa, fascinado, la obra de arte frente a él. Sí, parece como si alguien hubiese pintado directamente en el aire. Representa a un joven, probablemente de su edad, sonriendo alegremente, con el cabello café y los ojos rojizos. Cuando lo observa un poco más, no puede evitar sentirse confundido.

El chico en la pintura se parece a Seiya.

Shun se da cuenta, cuando sigue mirando más allá de esa pintura, que no es la única. En el aire, en lo que sigue, hay más y más pinturas, suspendidas en el aire en lugar de lienzo. Shun no sabe qué pensar, pero comienza a caminar entre ellas observando todo.

Pinturas de mujeres, de niños, de animales, de hombres, de lugares… Shun camina por largo rato entre al menos cien pinturas, si no es que muchas más, hasta que por fin encuentra el origen del murmullo. A unos metros de distancia, hay otra persona.

—… ¿Hola?

El joven frente a él, que estaba murmurando una melodía, está sentado, pintado la parte baja de un nuevo cuadro, un ángel. Al notar a su espectador, no parece sorprendido. Sólo voltea ligeramente hacia Shun con una sonrisa y el pincel en el aire.

—Oh, hola.

Su voz es como un murmullo sereno y lento.

—…hola… esto…— Shun no está seguro de qué decir. Le da la impresión de no haber hablado con nadie en tanto tiempo… —… ¿Puedes decirme qué es este lugar?

El pintor no responde de inmediato. Mira a Shun con atención, mientras parece pensar algunas cosas, y sin dejar su sonrisa: Como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Su mirada se detiene en el medallón que Shun lleva alrededor del cuello.

—Vaya… ¿Entonces ya se han cumplido doscientos años?

Shun no sabe que responder, pero el joven frente a él no parece esperar una respuesta de su parte, y sólo sigue hablando:

—…Esta es la prisión de Hades. Al menos así la llamo yo. — Shun lo mira a los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante una mirada tan pura y amable como la suya. El joven tiene el cabello rubio y lleva ropa que parece de otra época.

—… ¿La prisión de Hades?

—Eso creo… para que no interfiramos en lo que hace.

Shun se da cuenta de que el joven frente a él tiene un medallón exactamente igual al suyo alrededor del cuello. Eso, junto con su mirada, hace que el caballero tenga una primera conclusión acerca de él.

— ¿Pero… entonces…? ¿Entonces tú eres…?

—Alone. —ahora su sonrisa se torna melancólica. Voltea hacia su pintura. –Y llevo aquí más de doscientos años.

Shun lo observa impresionado. Ya no necesita preguntar qué hace allí: Ese joven tuvo su mismo destino en la guerra santa pasada.

—… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Alone lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Shun. — responde rápidamente. –Shun de Andrómeda.

Alone voltea hacia él una vez más, con renovada curiosidad. – ¿Eres un caballero de Athena entonces?

Shun asiente con la cabeza. Alone parece impresionado. —Mi mejor amigo también lo era.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Si… le prometí que me volvería un gran pintor, y él me prometió regresar como un caballero de Athena… hasta que **él** intervino. Entonces mi amigo volvió… y yo ya no era yo mismo. Hades lo asesinó.

A su alrededor, las pinturas parecen darle una dimensión aun más triste a su historia. Shun comprende que la primera pintura que vio probablemente es un retrato de esa persona. La voz de Alone al contarlo posee un tono tan triste… y a la vez, tan distante…

—Sólo recuerdo eso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Sólo puede oírse el débil sonido del pincel sobre el lienzo invisible al que Alone parecía estar completamente acostumbrado. Shun lo observa, preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiese pintar en un lugar como ese.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?— la voz de Alone lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, yo… mis compañeros y yo estábamos en el reino de Hades para matarlo. Yo y mi amigo llegamos frente a él… y fue en ese momento que dejé de tener control sobre mi cuerpo.

—…Es una sensación extraña. Cuando me entregaron el medallón, me enfurecía sin ninguna razón con mis seres queridos… y luego todo lo que pintaba comenzó a morir. Incluidos mis amigos.

— ¿En serio?...— pensar que el poder de Hades puede llegar a tal extremo hace que el caballero se estremezca.

—…Al menos ahora lo que pinto no muere. Lo que imagino no puede morir, y lo que saco de mis recuerdos ya está muerto. — dice Alone, con tono neutral. Shun se siente presa de una tristeza inmensa, al imaginar qué significaban aquellas palabras; traer la muerte haciendo lo que uno más quiere. Shun traga saliva mientras miraba al chico volver a su pintura.

–Yo… yo sólo tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo. Pero en un principio no creía que tuviese que ver con el medallón. —dice, mientras se acerca al cuadro que Alone está pintando. —…creía que el medallón era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi madre. Me quedé solo con mi hermano.

Alone cierra los ojos por un momento. —…A veces me pregunto cuánto estuvo planeado por **él**. Me pregunto si sólo nos eligió entre tantos otros huérfanos, o si nos dejó sin familia a propósito.

Esa perspectiva es tan tétrica que Shun prefiere no reflexionarla demasiado. Por lo visto, Alone ha tenido mucho tiempo para preguntarse ese tipo de cosas… tal vez por eso su voz suena tan triste.

—… ¿Siempre has estado solo aquí?— pregunta, finalmente.

Alone niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—…Cuando llegué aquí, había un chico más. Estaba llorando, desesperado, y no dejaba de murmurar incoherencias. Aunque hablar conmigo parecía hacerle bien… creo que había perdido la razón.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Un día… bueno… no existen aquí los días, pero una vez, comenzó a ponerse muy alterado… dijo que iba a desaparecer. Se obsesionó con esa idea… no dejaba de decir que iba a desaparecer, y entonces un día echó a correr. Intenté detenerlo para no quedarme solo, pero no pude hacer nada. Sólo corrió, tan lejos que lo perdí de vista, y no volví a verlo.

Shun tragó saliva.

—…al principio, me decía a mi mismo que seguro seguía aquí, vagando en alguna parte… y lo busqué. Pero finalmente comprendí que realmente había desaparecido, y me asusté muchísimo.

 _¿Desaparecido? ¿_ Sólo _desaparecido?_

Shun lo observa aterrado por unos momentos. ¿Alone también desaparecería? ¿Y él? Si se quedaba ahí por doscientos años y Hades volvía a enviar allí a alguien, ¿También desaparecería así?

— ¿Entonces…?

—Entonces empecé a dibujar. — Alone se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia. –Con un dedo, trazaba los dibujos que imaginaba… pensé que eso me ayudaría a no desaparecer. Y entonces… entonces no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero tuve pinturas y mi pincel. Y ahora creo que no desapareceré.

Alone sonríe optimista, mientras continua su pintura.

Verlo pintar es extrañamente hipnótico, tal vez por lo delicado de sus movimientos, por su dedicación, o tal vez simplemente porque mirarlo en medio de tanto vacío resulta reconfortante.

Shun nunca fue una persona con muchas aspiraciones artísticas, pero las pinturas de Alone le llaman mucho la atención. Lo observa pintar por un rato, hasta que se pone a pensar en lo que probablemente está sucediendo en el Inframundo, mientras él está aquí.

Alone observa extrañado como el caballero de pronto parece entristecerse. Shun se sienta a su lado y se pasa una mano por la cara.

—… ¿Por qué?— murmura, con la voz temblorosa.

Alone inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta le causa a Shun un escalofrío. No sólo porque es una pregunta absurda (en ese lugar, y por lo que le ha contado Alone, no faltan razones para caer echarse a llorar), sino porque de pronto la tranquila voz del joven le pareció realmente macabra.

—Alone… me siento terrible… le he pedido a mi hermano algo horrendo.

Alone escucha con atención, pero no pregunta por detalles. Como si ya supiera que Shun hablará sin necesidad de preguntarle más. El caballero continúa:

—Toda su vida luchó por protegerme, a veces pasando por los peores infiernos por mi culpa… y ahora le he pedido que me mate.

—… ¿Por qué le has pedido que te mate?

—Porque…— Shun traga saliva, repasando sus razones. En su mente, todo está tan claro al respecto, que le desconciertan sus ganas de llorar por eso.—Porque ahora que Hades tiene mi cuerpo, si mi hermano me mata, Hades no podrá seguir esta guerra ni sus planes.— esboza una sonrisa triste. –Moriré, pero Hades no tendrá más opción que rendirse. Y no sumirá al mundo en la oscuridad.

—Te sacrificarás por la humanidad. Es admirable. —dice Alone, con cierta indiferencia.

—Si… estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si eso significa que muchas personas no morirán.

Alone termina de pintar el cabello del ángel, como reflexionando lo que dice Shun. —…he pasado años aquí, y jamás lo comprendí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La obsesión que **él** tiene por destruir la vida. Recuerdo que en mi cabeza su voz no dejaba de repetir sus razones, pero nunca las entendí.

—Creo que piensa que este mundo es corrupto. Que necesita ser purificado… pero no creo que la respuesta sea destruir todo. — Shun también recuerda haber oído voces en su cabeza… pero, al igual que Alone, no comprende.

Los dos guardan silencio un rato, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos. Shun sigue preocupado por su hermano, mientras que Alone, posiblemente igual que hace años, no parece estar pensando en nada en particular.

—Alone… ¿Tú crees que este mundo merece realmente ser salvado?

—…Si es tal y como lo recuerdo…pienso que sí.

—Es un mundo hermoso.

—Es realmente un mundo hermoso. Hay muchas cosas malas… pero creo que **él** no puede ver la belleza que rodea a cada ser vivo.

—Tampoco el amor que está en todas partes.

Alone y Shun se sonríen con un poco de complicidad. Al menos, piensa Shun, tanto tiempo ahí no parece haber vuelto a Alone igual que Hades. Pese a esto, algo en el joven pintor sigue causándole preocupación. Su voz, sus gestos… siente que hay algo que no está bien con él.

Tal vez luego de tanto tiempo, Alone ya ha enloquecido.

Lo mira regresar a su pintura, completamente abstraído. Permanece en silencio por unos minutos, hasta volver a hablar:

—Este lugar es extraño…— otra vez, su voz suena tan tranquila que a Shun le causa un escalofrío. –…Al principio, recuerdo que yo lloraba, pensando en todo lo que me hubiese gustado hacer. Quería ser un gran pintor. Salir de la pobreza, volver a reunirme con mis amigos… tal vez algún día tener mi propia familia. Y… pasó el tiempo… hasta que lo olvidé.

— ¿En serio?

Alone se encoge de hombros. –Si… ahora sólo estoy cansado…

Señala una de las pinturas, que representa una hermosa joven sonriente.

—…Mira. Ella es mi hermana. Su nombre era Sasha.

Aunque extrañado por el cambio de tema, Shun se acerca a la pintura y la observa atentamente. La chica se parece a Saori… y Shun tiene un presentimiento sobre qué significa.

—…Athena.

Alone sonríe. –Eso creo… es la conclusión a la que he llegado… aunque dejé de saber qué sucedía hace mucho… ni siquiera sabía si **él** había perdido la batalla. Claro, tu presencia aquí me hace pensar que si.

—Alone…

—Sasha era mi hermanita. Ella y Tenma siempre me defendían… no sé qué habrá sucedido con ellos. Sé que Tenma se convirtió en caballero… y que Sasha fue llevada al santuario, como Athena… es todo. También sé que Tenma fue asesinado por **él** … y luego fui encerrado aquí.

—Eso… eso es tan triste…

Alone se encogió de hombros. –He estado triste por tanto tiempo, que no recuerdo cómo era no estarlo. Ni siquiera sé si realmente estoy triste… todo este tiempo me he sentido así. Y preguntándome qué habrá sucedido.

Aunque Alone no le desagrada, algo sobre él lo hace sentir muy mal. No sólo su infinita tristeza, pero algo en su modo de expresarse le causa muchos nervios al caballero. Un vacío en el estómago, también… y no saber qué es exactamente lo mantiene aún más preocupado.

Para distraer su mente de esta inquietud, Shun observa las pinturas a su alrededor. Si aún está allí, tal vez Ikki aún no lo ha matado. Piensa que no le queda mucho por hacer, aunque esto le causa una espantosa inquietud. Si Alone ya ha olvidado sus sueños, ¿Eso le sucederá también?

—…Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

— ¿No pensabas sacrificarte por la humanidad?

—…Creo que mi hermano no me ha matado.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque… porque…— es cierto, realmente no sabe si Ikki lo mató o no. Pero algo en él, una intuición, le dice que no ha sucedido. Shun no sabe si es verdad, pero sabe que a siempre es mejor aferrarse a la esperanza. –No lo sé. Sólo lo creo.

— ¿Entonces **él** triunfará?

Shun se levanta de su lugar, y comienza a caminar entre las pinturas.

—No lo sé yo… yo sólo tengo que encontrar el modo de ayudar a mis compañeros. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!

Alone lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos, como si Shun estuviese diciendo algo totalmente absurdo. Esa mirada pone al caballero incómodo. Alone se ve realmente sorprendido…

—No lo comprendo…— murmura, siguiendo con la mirada a Shun. — Dices estar aquí para sacrificarte por la humanidad. Deberías estar resignado a estar aquí… y sin embargo, te aferras desesperadamente a la vida.

Shun lo mira fijamente. Ahora él es quien está sorprendido. Eso es lo que lo perturba tanto de Alone. Ahí está precisamente la razón por la que se siente tan extraño en su presencia. Ese es el tono en su voz, que Shun no lograba comprender.

 **Resignación.**

El pintor le devuelve la mirada extrañado. Su pincel está goteando un poco. Su mirada no es insistente, sólo lo observa con curiosidad casi infantil.

Alone está resignado, piensa Shun. Imposible saber desde cuando, pero en algún punto dejó de preocuparse sobre regresar al mundo. De cualquier forma, su mundo ya no existe. Sus seres queridos están muertos… y tampoco tiene cuerpo al que regresar.

Shun se da cuenta, horrorizado, de que al menos que ocurra un milagro ese será su destino. Eso es lo que hace Hades con las almas de sus cuerpos. Es por eso que Alone llamaba a este lugar **"Prisión de Hades"**. Sólo deja a las almas enloquecer, o desaparecer, en esa oscuridad.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí de algún modo. — dice, cada vez más asustado.

Alone parpadea un par de veces, y vuelve a su pintura. —…no tiene punto.

—No puedo darme por vencido… aun estoy vivo, aun puedo intentar algo.

Alone se encoge de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Es cierto… tú tienes un cuerpo al que volver, y gente que te espera. Supongo que en tu caso es comprensible.

Shun cierra los ojos, y comienza a concentrarse. Tiene que haber algún modo. Desesperado, sólo le queda recurrir a lo que jamás le ha fallado, el poder capaz de crear milagros. Cierra los puños y busca en su interior.

Su cosmos no reacciona.

Mientras Alone sigue pintando, como si acabara de despreocuparse por completo del otro chico, Shun busca de cualquier forma que su cosmos reaccione. Ha pasado un largo rato desde que está así, pero no obtiene resultado.

— ¡Vamos!— grita, finalmente.— ¡Manifiéstate, por favor!

Nada.

No puede ser, piensa. ¿Dónde está? El universo en su interior… la fuente de todo su poder… es como si nunca hubiese existido. No está.

— ¡Arde, mi cosmos!

Le duelen las manos por la fuerza con la que cerró sus puños. Todo su cuerpo está tenso, todo su ser está buscando una reacción de parte de su cosmos, pero no sucede nada. Alone está concentrado en su pintura, completamente indiferente.

Shun está frustrado. Y justo cuando lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas, justo cuando comienza a pensar que debe darse por vencido… tal vez sea su imaginación, pero puede sentir aire soplando en su rostro.

Cada vez más aire, cada vez más fuerte.

Se da cuenta de que no, no es su imaginación.

— ¿Qué… es esto...?— Alone ha dejado de pintar, y ha abierto los ojos mucho, como si se sintiera asustado.

Shun sonríe, aún con los ojos húmedos. A su alrededor, un viento de tono rosado se arremolina. Incluso los pinceles y pinturas de Alone parecen moverse un poco. El anterior cuerpo de Hades lo observa impresionado.

Hace tanto tiempo que no siente el aire contra su piel… ¿Qué es esa fuerza? ¿Tanto es el poder de los caballeros de Athena?

Shun se siente feliz; tal vez lo único que logra hacer es ese pequeño remolino… pero le brinda un alivio inmenso el saber que su cosmos ha reaccionado aún en ese terrible lugar. No sabe a que le llevará esto, pero tiene la certeza de que todo estará mejor…

…y es entonces cuando lo percibe.

Una energía distinta a la suya. Muy lejana, pero que parece acercarse. Una energía luminosa, llena de paz y de bondad. Una energía bien conocida.

—Ese cosmos…— Shun no puede creerlo. Poco a poco una sonrisa más amplia se dibuja en su rostro. – ¡Alone! ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—… ¿Sentirl…?—Alone detiene su voz, y abre los ojos mucho más. Voltea sorprendido hacia donde está mirando Shun, preguntándose si es su imaginación o realmente se está volviendo más luminoso.

— ¡Es ella!

—… ¿Ella?

— ¡Si… yo… no puedo creerlo! ¡Es un milagro!

—… ¿Un milagro?

El cosmos acercándose, la luz invadiendo su alrededor, hacen que Shun se sienta cada vez más seguro de que lo ha logrado. No permanecerá mucho más tiempo allí.

— ¡Athena no me dejará morir! Creí que si mi hermano me mataba sería lo mejor pero… ¡Alone, puedo sentirlo! ¡Puedo regresar! Volveré al lado de mi nii-san y de los demás!

Frente a ambos, una figura comienza a materializarse. Alone retrocede, aterrado, mientras Shun en cambio se siente salvado. Athena en persona aparece frente a ambos jóvenes, trayendo una luz comparable a la del sol.

La joven sonríe cuando su mirada se topa con la de su caballero. Su sonrisa la hace ver mucho más humana de lo que a Alone la había parecido en un principio.

— ¡Shun! Gracias a tu cosmos pude encontrarte.

— ¡Saori! Creí por unos momentos que jamás saldría de aquí…

Saori le extiende una mano. –Anda, salgamos de aquí. Mi sangre, allá afuera, ha permitido que pueda salvarte.

Shun de inmediato toma su mano, pero después parece dudar unos instantes. Se voltea hacia Alone, que aun observa la escena extrañado. El caballero de Andrómeda voltea hacia Athena, quien comprende su preocupación.

Extiende la otra mano hacia el joven pintor.

—Ven. También te sacaré de aquí.

Alone duda por unos segundos, pero la luz que emana de la mujer termina por tranquilizarlo. Toma su mano, y hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, como considera que debería de hacerlo frente a una diosa.

—Pero… yo no puedo regresar. Ni siquiera sé si quiero hacerlo.

Saori niega con la cabeza. –Lo siento… no puedo regresarte a la vida. Lo único que puedo hacer es sacarte de aquí. Esto te permitirá descansar en paz, y alcanzar lo que espera a los humanos a su muerte.

Alone sonríe, aunque Shun lo mira con tristeza. Aunque no puede volver, el pintor se ve genuinamente contento de poder alcanzar esa paz. Ya le comentó a Shun que se sentía cansado… así que tal vez sea lo mejor.

—Gracias. —dice Alone.

—Adiós, Alone. — Shun se siente profundamente triste, pero al mismo tiempo se alegra por el joven frente a él. Al menos no seguirá en ese horrible lugar. Su alma ya no le pertenecerá a Hades.

—Adiós, Shun. Espero que puedas reencontrarte con tus seres queridos.

—También eso espero para ti, Alone.

—Sasha y Tenma te están esperando. — la voz de Saori cambia un poco. Durante unos instantes Shun se pregunta si quien ha hablado es la Athena de hace doscientos años. La luz alrededor de Athena se intensifica a tal grado que de pronto Shun no puede ver nada más.

Lentamente recupera la consciencia.

Aire entra a sus pulmones. Puede sentir el frío a su alrededor. Su cuerpo poco a poco recupera la sensibilidad, y sus heridas vuelven a dolerle. El cansancio también regresa.

Escucha voces.

Sabe que está de vuelta.

También sabe que la batalla no ha acabado. En cuanto abre los ojos, toma consciencia de que Hades no lo ha logrado. Su cuerpo le responde a él, al caballero de Andrómeda, y nadie más. Tal vez tendrá otros planes en mente, pero esta vez el dios no ha logrado reencarnar.

Y ahora la prisión de Hades está vacía.

Fin.

* * *

 **¡Al fin logré terminar este one-shot!**

 **Sé bien que en Lost Canvas Alone aún sigue con cierta conciencia en Hades. Les recuerdo que este solamente es un fanfic. También pueden considerar que una parte del alma de Alone era la que seguía activa, y el resto es la que menciono aquí…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y criticas mientras sean constructivas.**

 **De verdad les recomiendo escuchar las canciones que mencioné, si sienten curiosidad, pues escribí este fanfic oyéndolas una y otra vez.**

 **Lallen.**


End file.
